1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile banking systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for processing images of objects, including financial documents, identification cards, and credit cards and recognizing information in the processed images using a mobile device.
2. Background of Related Art
In recent years, many mobile devices incorporate built-in cameras so that users can take pictures wherever they may be located and transmit or upload them to another device such as another mobile device or a server. In addition, many mobile devices include powerful central processing units (CPUs) so that the mobile devices can perform a wide variety of functions that were traditionally done by desktop computers. As a result, mobile devices are now being used for a wide variety of applications. In particular, software applications have been developed for mobile devices to manage bank accounts, e.g., transfer money electronically.
For example, automated teller machines (ATMs) have traditionally been used to perform electronic banking transactions. In particular, many ATMs enable users to deposit financial documents. The ATMs scan the financial documents to obtain images of the financial documents. Then, the ATMs or a server in communication with the ATMs processes the images, recognize the content in the images using character or word recognition software, and performs financial transactions based on the content recognized by the software. These ATMs may also include recognition software that recognizes information in the images.